Lullabies
by Alacquiene
Summary: CHAPTER3 "Beloved Memory"  Lyrics written to Xion's Theme. As she fades, lying in the arms of her best friend, she tells him... RoxasXion
1. You and I

Set nowhere in particular.  
But, while writing, I imagined Xion singing this to a sleeping Roxas, you could try that.

So, at the time this was written and published (11/24/2010), I had yet to finish Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days.  
I originally intended to revise this as soon as I complete the game.

Now, (12/20/2010) I have finally finished playing Days.  
It seems, surprisingly, that the lyrics I've written are actually quite fitting.  
So I have decided against revising it.

Written to the theme  
**Twilight Town (Lazy Afternoons)  
**_From Kingdom Hearts - 358/2 Days _

Read this as a poem first, because that is its original form.  
And then sing it with the music when you read through it a second time.

**DISCLAIMER** [I do not own Kingdom Hearts or the aforementioned Theme] **DISCLAIMER**

* * *

**YOU AND I**

_And all the colors of the sky…_

* * *

I recall  
Afternoons we spent  
Watching clouds roll by

As the wind is sighing  
How could we have known our time is dying?  
You and I; it seemed so perfect at the time  
And I did not know what it meant to cry  
Or what it would be like to leave all this behind  
Now I feel so lost inside

What is a heart without the one you care the most about?  
You and I; could that be a heart?

I recall  
Afternoons we spent  
Watching clouds roll by

Now, alone, I wonder  
Maybe you are not meant to remember  
You and I; and all the colors of the sky  
The smiles and all the laughter that we shared  
I wish the memories would never have to fade  
But I know I cannot stay

What is a heart without the one you care the most about?  
You and I; could that be my heart?

* * *

**END**

**Thank You**

_~Alacquiene~_


	2. As You Sleep

Set nowhere in particular.  
But, as it is Aqua singing, then possibly the Realm of Darkness.

I was working on a VentusAqua story while listening to Ven's Theme_.  
_And I just suddenly sang the line, "Are you dreaming of me?"_  
_So I decided to write out these lyrics.  
This is supposed to be hinting at Aqua and Ventus having shared a romantic relationship.

Written to the theme  
**Ventus Theme  
**_From Kingdom Hearts - Birth By Sleep _

Unlike the previous lyrics, this one begins as soon as the music starts playing.  
And there are lines in the chorus that overlap slightly.

**DISCLAIMER** [I do not own Kingdom Hearts or the aforementioned Theme] **DISCLAIMER**

* * *

**AS YOU SLEEP**

_My heart could be your home._

* * *

What do you see as you sleep?  
Am I in your memories enough to fill your dreams?

If I could be (My heart could be)  
Within your heart (Right where you are)  
Then I could whisper  
As you sleep  
"Are you dreaming of me?"

**Chorus  
**(If you could hear my heart)  
If you could hear my heart calling for you  
(It would be as if you were right here with me)  
It would be as if I am with you  
And you need not feel alone  
And my heart could be your home  
Through the night  
I will be by your side

Do you wish you could be in my arms?  
Do you still remember how we kept each other warm?

Now in my heart (My broken heart)  
I drown in tears (Is filled with fears)  
I want to ask you  
As you sleep  
"When will you wake for me?"

**Chorus  
**(If you could hear my heart)  
If you could hear my heart calling for you  
(It would be as if you were right here with me)  
It would be as if I am with you  
And you need not feel alone  
And my heart could be your home  
Through the night  
I will be by your side

* * *

**END**

**Thank You**

_~Alacquiene~_


	3. Beloved Memory

Set (technically) in Twilight Town.  
As Roxas holds onto a fading Xion.

That scene was depressing, I know. I felt it, too.  
But I also found strength in Xion as she met her end.  
I tried to translate that strength into lyrics.  
This is her, comforting Roxas, and accepting her fate and who she is.

Written to the theme  
**Xion's Theme  
**_From Kingdom Hearts - 358/2 Days_

**DISCLAIMER** [I do not own Kingdom Hearts or the aforementioned Theme] **DISCLAIMER**

* * *

**BELOVED MEMORY**

_I have found the place where I belong._

* * *

One need  
One wish  
I promise you this

Someday  
Somehow  
I'll find you

My face  
My name  
Will be forgotten

Your eyes  
Your touch  
Are with me

I will hold on to our memories when you start to forget  
I know what must be done; there is no room for regret

I have found the place where I belong

Who am I now, can you still see me?  
Am I still who I should be?

Fight those tears away  
You're not to blame  
I had to decide  
All the fault is mine

Our souls  
Our thoughts  
Have always been one

My life  
My time  
Is yours now

I need you to stay strong for the both of us when I am gone  
Know that I will be in the light of the setting sun

You are my most beloved memory  
Now and for eternity

When I close my eyes  
Try not to cry  
This is not the end  
We will meet again

Your life  
Your time  
I'm setting you free

My heart  
Your heart  
Is waiting

I will hold on to our memories when you start to forget  
I know what must be done; there is no room for regret  
(You are my most beloved memory…)

* * *

**END**

**Thank You**

_~Alacquiene~_


End file.
